User talk:Trikster87
Welcome Hi, welcome to Life on Mars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the John Simm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 14:28, February 19, 2010 Hi The only person I'm certain is an admin is User:Ausir. Ross2009 16:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, okay, ill ask thanks for the characters template, im adding them now Need help please I could not understand tonight's episode at all. Have you picked up any serious info that will help this wiki? Random chitchat Hi, this is gonna need bullet points to answer: *I understand the last episode now. *I'll help you do the plots of episodes while doing other stuff. *The DC Skelton page needs updating, I know. *Thanks, I like it too. We also need to use our own words on the wiki instead of wikipedia. On all wikis, Wikipedia is the enemy of provding information. If we can dramatically improve this wiki, you can become an admin by someone, this site will be on the life on mars page on wikipedia and we can get more views. I've got all the series of life on mars and ashes to ashes that are on dvd! Let's keep it for now. I'll be adding a biography about how he was shot and killed and sent to the 1970s over time. I can't do a lot on this wiki right now because I've got GCSEs. Thanks. I've pwned my biology and first RE exam. Yeah. I like it! Keep the US pages, thats the American admins' problem. Thanks. Good luck with that. I'll talk to you later, I have revision to do. Thanks again Hi again, thanks for your contributions. I've made a couple of small improvements that I hope you don't mind. A few minor changes - http://life-on-mars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alex_Drake&diff=prev&oldid=4747 If you're not busy, can you help me with the episode pages and add the side Episode template please? I'm choosing the best images to use for the episodes. I said you were an admin on the Primeval Wiki so people would be aware why vandilising wiki affects their status on this wiki. Answer a few questions. Do you have msn by any chance? I really need to talk to you with something more immediate. Ross2009 15:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I forgive you. If all else fails, we can always use the first one you did (using "none" instead). My msn is ross-w-@live.co.uk when you get it. Ross2009 15:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Do you like it the way it is or shall it be back to normal? Trikster87 15:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you use this one please? http://life-on-mars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Character&oldid=5219 Ross2009 15:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) To use as the character template. I don't like the current one :( Ross2009 15:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) lol. that wiki is funny. Ross2009 15:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) While you've been editing your new wiki I've banned a few people for a reason. User:Alexdrake2012 has continuously added immature remarks about the mole that Grace Vance has as Molly Drake. I like the brown colour of the wiki. It really connects to the old but vibrant colours of the 1970s and Gene Hunt. You're welcome. I better keep a eye on pages like this. I've banned User:Alexdrake2012 for a week. - Admin Ross2009 (Active Bureaucrat) Hi Ross2009 is the active bureaucrat now. If you want to become an admin, talk to him. As for becoming a bureaucrat, I don't think you've been here long enough yet. Ausir(talk) 12:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin I've promoted you to admin now! Keep up the good work! Don't forget to use the admin template! Ross2009 13:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! Trikster87 15:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template Awesome! Thanks. I dunno how to use it sorry. Can you do it first so I can use your example? That's allright. Ross2009 13:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Template:Character There's a problem with the template you updated today. Check the Nelson page for example. Ross2009 13:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC)